


you scream and i shout

by verballybrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, POV: first person, Romance, SpUk, Teasing, UkSp, implied sex, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verballybrash/pseuds/verballybrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>apparently, Antonio was good at making comebacks — SpUK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you scream and i shout

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing graphic, just Antonio being a grand tease and Arthur being completely flustered.
> 
> Disclaimer applies.

The silence between us was deafening.

That was what I thought as I shifted slightly in my seat, paying no attention to my aching hips as I absentmindedly stared at the newspaper in my hands. I felt his glare on me from the opposite side of the table, hands drumming on the wood as his other hand held a cup of coffee. His shoulders were tense as he waited in silence.

Because the waiting game has always been innate between the two of us, it wasn't a surprise that we were acting like this.

But it was always him who breaks the silence, and that is what he did.

"So… about last night–"

Finally, I have been waiting for this.

"It was nothing. I completely regretted it." I blurted out in response, perfectly tumbling out of my mouth as if they were rehearsed (okay, I admit, they were rehearsed a little).

I peeked up from my newspaper expecting a hurt reaction from the damned Spaniard, but all I got was a sly smirk and eyes staring at me.

"… said the man who was screaming out my name throughout the night."

I gasped as I set down my newspaper and glared at him. Nevermind that I was blushing furiously, but to talk about last night like that…!

"It was a spur-of-the-moment thing, Antonio." I shot back with a firm tone, which was much opposite my trembling hands.

"I bet it was also a spur-of-the-moment thing to take my pants off, hmm?"

This cheeky bastard was doing it on purpose! The nerve of him…!

"Well, you started it! You kissed me first!"

"You opened your mouth first."

"You pushed me onto the bed."

"Then, whose idea was it to unbutton my shirt in the middle of making out?"

If I just had my rapier right now, I would’ve erased the smirk off his face and his existence in this earth altogether.

Fuck, I didn't know he was _this_ good at comebacks.

"Well, I didn't enjoy it." I brashly muttered, picking up my newspaper. I silently wished it ended there and then.

It didn’t.

"Mind explaining these scratch marks, then?" he asked quite innocently (much to my damned annoyance).

I looked up from my newspaper and glanced as he turned and showed the skin of his bare back, different red slashes and fingernail markings dotted on it akin to paint on a canvas. I was flabbergasted, but I did not let the emotion get the best of me.

"That’s because you were too rough!"

Okay, maybe I did… a little bit.

"You didn't ask to go slow."

If looks could kill, I would’ve stabbed him a thousand times right there and then. I was already out of comebacks, dammit!

"But aren't you fucking Romano…?"

That was divulged rather perversely and was quite a low blow, I admit. I was actually afraid to meet his eyes for fear of anger getting the best of him. But as I glanced at him he only tilted his head, laughing quite perversely.

"Who said I was? I'm pretty sure _Romanito_ is after his brother’s–”

"Okay, I do not need to know." I cut in, putting up the newspaper as a barrier between his eyes and my face, which was already beet red. I did not need to know who and what his former colony was after. Moreover, I did not need that fact confirmed. For some reason, it made the situation between us more complicated.

Silence was prevalent between us once again, and I felt quite relieved. But at the same time it felt as if I had admitted defeat in front of the bastard, who was still staring at me with those lazy bedroom eyes. (Which was not at all arousing, mind you.)

He broke the silence again a little while after, much to my chagrin. “So…”

I set down my newspaper (which was so crumpled due to my frustrations I barely understood a thing) and raised a brow.

"You're single, I'm single, we kissed, we fucked…"

He trailed off at the words and laughed and I was pretty sure I was blushing all the 285 shades of red. I pretty sure my face was also contorted into that of pure terror. Or inconvenience. Or possibly both.

He was still smirking as he stood up, mug (my favorite one, apparently) in hand as he spoke to me the words I never thought I would hear from the likes of him.

"I’ll pick you up at eight?"

I barely elicited a response as he moved towards me and bent against my ear, hot breath making me shiver.

_“Me gustó mucho la noche con vosotros, queridos.”_

And with that he walked back to my bedroom, leaving the door a tad ajar, possibly as an invitation. It was impossible for me not cover my face with my hands. My face was too flushed I thought I was going to pass out right then and there. At the same time, I hoping my chest didn't explode at all as my heartbeat picked up too fast.

_I enjoyed last night with you, dear._

God, I regret ever learning Spanish.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Spanish, so the sentence was just merely translated online. I apologize if it's wrong!


End file.
